Dream
by Youjibell
Summary: Jirou sueña y cuando lo hace las mejores cosas pasan, aún así puede que la realidad sea más prometedora


_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 __**D**__r__**ea**__m-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-_

-¡Atobe!- gritó una vez más y no encontró respuesta, ya se estaba cansando y eso que estaba seguro que ganaría.

-Atobe sal de una vez ya me cansé- caminó por un pasillo mirando el abismal tamaño y suspiró, seguro habría como 20 habitaciones donde él podría estar, se frustró un poco pensando en que todo eso había sido su idea. La verdad ya estaba pensando en hacer trampa. Tomó uno el celular que le había regalado Atobe para marcarle y escuchar el sonido para localizarlo. La llamada entró enseguida y se quedó quieto esperando que sus oídos alcanzaran a percibir el sonido. Justo después de unos segundos lo escuchó.

Jiroh corrió por el pasillo y subió las escaleras encontrándose que sonaba más fuerte el sonido agudo del celular de Atobe. Miró a una linda mucama que bajaba con unas sabanas y se sonrojó un poco, ella solo le sonrió como siempre y siguió su camino. En momentos como ese deseaba poder tener un poco de auto control. Igual siguió su camino hasta donde sabia había sonado el celular… justo la habitación donde habían pasado la noche.

Abrió la habitación de golpe y gritó – Te encontré- su carita de alegría se esfumó cuando vio que el teléfono móvil de, su hasta ahora novio, estaba sobre la mesa ignorado.

Miró toda la habitación indignado de que Atobe no trajera consigo aquel celular, la verdad estaba más indignado por el hecho de no encontrar a su novio. Después de casi dos horas de jugar al escondite.

Había sido simple la actual situación, esa mañana justo después de despertar juntos, habían bajado a tomar el desayuno y al pequeño rubio se le ocurrió, la ahora no tan genial idea, de jugar al escondite. Atobe Keigo había fruncido el ceño sin decirle nada, alzó la ceja y suspiró. No cumplir con un capricho de su pequeño rubio significaba tenerlo con la carita acongojada todo el día.

Así que Jiroh contó hasta 10 después de levantarse de la mesa y llevarse una tostada en la boca mientras Atobe Keigo se escondía en su casa de verano, a la cual había invitado cordialmente a su pequeño rubio por haber cumplido ya dos meses de novios.

Así era como había empezado el susodicho juego, Jiroh contó en una esquina de ese gran comedor mientras el millonario se escondía. Ahora que el rubio lo pensaba detenidamente había sido algo tonto de su parte pensar en que ganaría, esa casa ¡era enorme! Apenas tenía dos días ahí y de hecho apenas un día antes se había perdido. Además… aún sentía un poco de molestia al caminar por…lo de la noche pasada. El pequeño rubio se sonrojó al recordar los gemidos que había hecho sin controlarse ni un poco y sacudió la cabeza tratando de olvidar eso y concentrarse en buscar.

Estaba por salir de la habitación cuando notó que un ruido que no había notado Por demás.

-¿Atobe?- tocó en la puerta del baño, escuchando el sonido de la regadera, luego un poco de silencio y finalmente la puerta abierta. Miró a Atobe saliendo del lujoso baño con una toalla en la cintura y aún unas gotitas resbalando por su muy firme y esplendido pecho.

-¿quien más a parte de Ore-sama puede estar aquí?- el rubio lo miró y bajó la mirada tratado de no mirarlo mucho… le avergonzaba aún el verlo y después de unos minutos recordó lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡oye! ¿Por qué te estabas bañando?- el pequeño gritó y lo miró inflando las mejillas, mientras Atobe solo se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

- Te estaba esperando- le dijo con toda la calma del mundo buscando en su armario algo que ponerse, por lo visto el pequeño estaba algo irritado, lo mejor era dejarlo que se calmara un poco y que se durmiera… después susúrrale unas cuantas cosas al oído y verlo sonrojarse.

-te busqué por toda la casa- mala idea ahora, el pequeño tenía una cara más que de molestia de severa tristeza – pensé que jugarías conmigo… y solo estabas aquí haciendo cosas sin mí.

- es lógico que viviera aquí, tú no conoces esta mansión – el rubio se indigno un poco de que no lo tomara en serio, realmente quería jugar… pero para ser honestos Keigo tenía razón.

-me iré a dormir un rato… - Jiroh camino y se tiró boca abajo en la gran cama de su novio. Atobe tomó al fin la ropa que se pondría y se la puso, notando entretenido como el pequeño, que según dormía lo miraba de reojo.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- le preguntó el de cabellos grises sentándose al lado de la cama acariciándole el cabello.

-Te estaba buscando de verdad…- dijo ya habiendo pasado sus 5 minutos de molestia, de hecho una vez que había viso a su Keigo, ya estaba un poco más feliz.

-Aún así, con dos horas bien tenias tiempo para revisar este piso y el de abajo si vas a prisa…- el pequeño hundió su cama en la almohada y lo tomó de la mano.

-No te burles – habló con un poco de pena, sabiendo cual era razón por la que justo hoy no estaba caminando a toda velocidad. Atobe entonces lo notó y se quedó por un momento sin palabras.

-Si te duele deberías quedarte quieto, al menos por hoy y dejar que Ore-sama cuide de ti- luego de eso vino una gentil caricia a la parte trasera del rubio con lo que notó un sobre salto. – ¿te duele mucho?

-No… solo me molesta un poquito – luego de eso una caricia de nuevo con lo que el rubio se sonrojó y pensó en moverse o decirle que no tocara, pero será un poco hipócrita de su parte después de que ya habían pasado su primera "noche" juntos.

-la próxima vez trataré de tener más cuidado- y justo después de eso, el rubio sintió la mano de su capitán colarse por sus shorts y tocar directamente su trasero. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza.

-Atobe ¡No hagas eso!- el de cabello gris se detuvo y sacó su mano frunciendo el ceño.-Es que yo… me da vergüenza- el rubio se dio la vuelta rodando por la cama y solo se quedo mirándolo. Amaba esos ojos violetas. Los amaba…

-Eres un niño – Atobe le sacudió el cabello y le dio "esa" sonrisa que el rubio sabia solo era suya; sentía que estaba en el mismo cielo. -Jiroh… olvidaste comer algo– y aún podía ser mejor.

-¿hum? Algo- apenas se asomó un poco y notó un pequeño pastel individual al otro lado de la cama, justo su favorito: de crema con chocolate, una fresa y lindos adornos apetecibles

- Es tu regalo de cumpleaños niño, así que dame las gracias- sus ojitos brillaron y juntos sus manitas feliz, justo como la primera vez que vio esos ricos pasteles en el desayuno del Hyotei.

-¿de cumpleaños? Sugoi es verdad hoy en mi cumpleaños lo había olvidado-

-que descuidado-

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Jiroh… Jiroh! Despierta- entonces sintió el rubio que de nuevo lo levantaba jalándolo de la ropa.

-Humm tan fuerte como siempre Kabaji – el rubio bostezó y sonrió, ese sí que había sido un muy buen sueño… pero sin duda el de la noche antepasada había sido aún mejor… pero este tenía cierto encanto.

-Tienes partido, anda Jiroh demuéstrales lo que vales- el capitán lo medio miró de lado y el pequeño rubio solo sonrió feliz.

-Ya voy – bostezo de nuevo y miró a su adversario, no valía la pena despertarse del todo, solo subió a la red y gano en menos de 15 min, la verdad lo que más quería era seguir soñando con ese pastel.

El durmiente del Hyotei caminó hasta la banca donde estaba y se tiró de nuevo a dormir, hoy era su cumpleaños y a decir verdad no tenía muchas ganas de estar despierto, después de todo si estaba despierto su capitán lo ignoraba y a lo mucho le hablaba, por otro lado cuando dormía…

-Jiroh-

-¿humm? ¿Tengo que jugar de nuevo?- dijo con cansancio y casi dormido, o eso pensaba cuando vio los globos de colores en medio de su sueño, ya estaba soñando seguramente.

-Eres tan extraño, ni siquiera hoy permaneces despierto… al menos dígnate en comer el pastel que traje y saludar a todos los que vinieron a celebrar la fiesta que Ore-sama organizó para ti…- Atobe le sonrió socarronamente y el pequeño rubio se sonrojó para después darle una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sugoi! Gracias Atobe eres el mejor novio del mundo- Luego miró la cara de sorpresa, extrañeza y un pálido sonrojo en la cara del millonario, luego la cara de todos que no creían lo que decían. –¡diablos no estoy soñando!-

Suspiró el rubio y solo pensó en que lo tragara la tierra ahí mismo… ¡por que no estaba soñando!

-¿Así que soy tu novio?- Atobe Keigo susurró en el oído del otro mientras notaba como la cara de sorpresa de todos había cambiado por un, "ya se habían tardado".

- solo en sueños-


End file.
